


Game Over

by Not_All_Heroes_Wear_Capes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7408507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_All_Heroes_Wear_Capes/pseuds/Not_All_Heroes_Wear_Capes





	Game Over

*HARRY’S POV*

How could he do this to me? Who does he think he is! I wonder how long this has been going on for. I know Niall told me what he was doing but I didn’t believe it, but then Louis said something the other day and ever since then I’ve thought it was true so I decided to have a look for myself. I call the others and see if they want to meet up for a few drinks. When we got here the first thing we all did was scan the room to see if any of us could see Liam anywhere as he said he would be here tonight but none of us could find him. 

After a while and a few drinks Louis, Niall and I decide to leave but before we do we all scan the room one more time, I couldn’t see him and neither could Louis. Niall on the other hand spotted him on the opposite side of the bar, and tapped me on the shoulder. I look over in the direction that Niall is pointing and what do I find. I find Liam in the corner of the bar with some girl attached to him. They were locking lips and it looked like he was really into it.

My heart broke in two at the sight of him and another person together. I felt as if I had been stabbed and left for dead. Usually I would walk away and act like I didn’t see it but I decided to go over there and give him a piece of my mind. 

“Wow, just wow! Really Liam?” he detached himself from the skank he was kissing and looked at me with wide eyes.

“Harry! What are you doing here? I thought you were staying at home tonight!

“I got bored at home so I decided to come out tonight with Louis and Niall and maybe surprise you, but I see you’re busy with what looks like great company”

“Harry, I’m sorry. I really am”

“You know what Liam, just save your breath” I couldn’t stand to be there anymore so I quickly walked away, pushing anybody that stood in my path. Tears streaming down my face, I walk past Niall and Louis and onto the street. The pair following me close behind making sure I don’t do something stupid. Liam wasn’t too close behind me which was evident by him calling my name.

“Harry wait! Please!”

I grab my phone to call a taxi but before I can dial the number I feel a hand grab my wrist and turn me around, I come face to face with Liam. Out the corner of my eye I see Louis on the phone and Niall standing next to him rubbing circles on his back, comforting his boyfriend. Both boys looking at this sad scene in front of them with glassy eyes

“Harry, I’m sorry you saw that. She came on to me!” the nerve of him. I saw it with my own eyes, him kissing some girl. 

“Leave me alone Liam. I don’t believe you!”

“Harry please!”

I’ve had enough of him trying to apologize to me so I decide to put him in his place.

“Liam, just shut up! You know, when we first started dating I thought that you loved me. I felt as if we had a great connection and I really felt as if we were going to last forever. I thought that one day you and I would maybe get married and adopt a couple of kids, but now that I know who you really are, I’m starting to feel differently.

Now that I know you’ve been sleeping around behind my back I’ve now realized that having a future with you is out of the equation. You were out there sleeping with any guy or girl that would have you, which by the looks of it was most of them. Just tell me this, did you think about me and what it would do to me if I found out about that fact that you couldn’t keep it in your pants? Did you even love me or was I just another game to you?”

“Harry, I swear I never did any of the stuff your accusing me of doing, Niall obviously saw somebody that just happened to look like me. Please you have to believe me!”

Is he joking? Does he really think I’m stupid enough to buy that excuse.

“Oh save it Liam! Do you seriously think I’m going to believe you? Even Louis said he saw you with other people and I just saw you kissing some random stranger! You know what hurts me the most, it’s not just the cheating or the lying, it’s the fact that you knew exactly how I felt about you and yet you still did it!”

“Harry, please? I love you!

Is he serious right now? What is he playing at?

“No Liam! You know what, I may have been burned by you and the game you thought you were playing but you actually were the one that lost the game. I seriously don’t know why I wasted all of my time with you, I don’t know why I didn’t listen to all of those people that said you wouldn’t be true to me and you would screw me over just like you did to your previous relationships.

They were right, you weren’t true to me and now I know I can’t trust someone that has a history of cheating and screwing people over. I can’t believe I was so oblivious to what was going on, I can’t believe I was just another victim in your stupid games. You know what, I hate to admit this but you’re actually quite good at your games. I actually kind of feel really bad for you, because you’re never going to really find love if you keep playing your little games. I’m done!”

“Harry? What are you talking about?”

“I mean it Liam, I’m done. I’m not going to do this anymore, I’m not going to be an idiot and think you could actually love me. We’re over!”  
“Harry, you don’t mean it. I love you and I know you love me.”

I can see Louis signaling that the taxi was here to pick us up. I look at Liam with teary eyes.

“I’m sorry but you’ve just messed this relationship up. Goodbye Liam”

I walk towards Louis who has his arm around Niall’s waist holding him close. We head towards the taxi and climb in, Louis first, then me and finally Niall. I look out the window of the taxi and I can see Liam running his hands through his hair before heading down the street. It’s not before long that I completely break down, the tears running down my cheeks and dropping onto my jeans. 

My vision is cloudy but I know that Louis and Niall are both silently crying at the sight of one of their friends in a state. I can feel their arms around me as well as around each other. This is going to be one long taxi journey and a very long night.


End file.
